


A Drink in the Garden

by KryHeart_Ardy



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28514847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KryHeart_Ardy/pseuds/KryHeart_Ardy
Summary: Persephone and Nyx have a nice chat in the garden at the House of Hades while watching Zagreus battle to the surface.
Relationships: Megaera/Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 83





	A Drink in the Garden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sportsfangirl815](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sportsfangirl815/gifts).



Persephone always felt her heart warm when she entered her garden in the House. That Hades had maintained it while she was gone, it only went further to prove Zagreus’ right. That her husband had never stopped loving her. She set down a scrying bowl before a stone bench and waved a hand over it. It displayed Zagreus, her wonderful kind son, getting on the ever boastful Theseus’s nerves. Though she could see that it was a mutual thing and that her son’s friendship with Asterius was coming along.

She opened a bottle of Ambrosia that Zagreus had gifted her. He really was a determined gift giver, she hoped though that he’d start trading the bottles in for more Titans' blood to further improve his weapons soon. She poured the Ambrosia into two glasses as Nyx walked into the garden.

“Have I missed it?” Nyx asked as she sat down beside her Queen the glasses and Ambrosia between them.

“Not yet, he is still battling Theseus and Asterius.” Persephone offered Nyx a glass.

Nyx took it and had a sip of the drink, it really never was the same twice and was always wonderful. “It seems that Zagreus has selected ‘Extreme Measures’ again.” Night Incarnate was amused by Theseus’s ill fated attempts to hit their son.

“Yes, he does seem to favour that one. I think it’s often because he wishes to help give Megaera a break. Last time I saw him fighting Tisphone he was trying to teach her to say his name. It’s rather impressive how well it’s coming along. She managed Zag.” Persephone said with a smile.

“Even to his foes he is kind, it is good for Tisphone to speak with someone who tries to help her.” Nyx watched smiling as Zagreus dealt the killing blow to Theseus for the ninety sixth time. “He always goes for Theseus first.”

“I dare say it’s to make him shut up.”

The two shared a quiet laugh, only to almost miss the moment when Zagreus felled Asterius again. Their son stopped by his one true fan and saluted the shade. Persephone loved that her son took the time to acknowledge his fan. “You really did a wonderful job with him.”

“Well I do have a great deal of practice at this point. Though he always had your kindness and I knew you would want me to encourage it.”

“I shudder to think how he would have turned out with only his father to look to growing up.”

“Hades was at his worst without you.”

They drank again as Zagreus ran into the Tiny Vermin again that roared it’s displeasure at being disturbed. For such a small thing it always caused Zagreus trouble.

“I really wish that rat would stay dead.” Persephone groused.

“It is a good challenge for him.”

They both smiled as Zagreus used little Mort and Thanatos swooped in to slaughter the Tiny Vermin’s army of yet more vermin. Freeing Zagreus up to focus on the burrowing little rat.

“Thanatos has been in a good mood as well lately.” Persephone said with a smile.

Nyx couldn’t help but smile as well as she sipped the Ambrosia. “Judging by the noise that has a habit of echoing through the house it seems your son has a… very healthy relationship with my son.”

They both laughed, Zagerus had yet to learn how to quiet himself. Persephone said. “I have thought about commissioning a nice thick door to his room with the house contractor but watching Achilles blush has proven very entertaining.”

“Perhaps that is one reason he slips off to go and see Patroclus around the same time Zagerus takes some time off.” Nyx said.

“Or maybe it’s because listening reminds him of the fun he is now free to have.”

“Something tells me that Patroclus doesn’t have a whip.” Nyx said. “Megaera was glowing the other night.”

Persephone smiled at the thought. “You can always tell when the three of them have been enjoying each other. Though I hope that she doesn’t end up with a child anytime soon. I am still learning to be a mother, I’m not ready to be a grandmother.”

“I am sure someone as experienced as Megaera is taking precautions. Though I am sure I could help teach you.” Nyx said as she drank watching the scrying bowl. “Ah there it is!”

Zagerus had found the storage room and yet another satyr sack. His mother watched him shuttered and gasp at the favour of the water in the fountain. He headed out and presented the foul sack to Cerberus who happily trotted off to enough his sack.

“Such bribery, I’m amazed Cerberus isn’t getting fat.” Persephone said as Zagerus headed up to meet his father again.

“Well perhaps next time Zagerus will extend the ‘Extreme Measures’ another level and Cerberus can do some work helping Hades in the battle.”

They drank and watched Zagerus and Hades play the most elaborate game of tag and keep away ever. Father and son exchanged pleasantries as they fought, though Hades was _not_ amused when Zagerus called upon Dionysus and covered him in wine staining his clothes and armour purple.

“Well washing that out will keep several shades busy for a while.” Persephone mused.

“They are happiest when given something to do. Cleaning up after Zagerus has proven to be a very useful source of employment for them.” Nyx felt her heart swell with pride as Zagerus knocked Hades down.

Persephone laughed. “Yes, I still remember that time he favoured Poseidon’s boons and set about seeing how many foes he could slam into every fathomable surface.”

Nyx had to admit that had been one of the more amusing runs. “We had to hire another hundred shades to clean up after.”

Cerberus bounced into the garden having taken the fast way back down. He came to a halt beside Persephone his tail wagging as he breathed into her face.

“Yes hello to you too you big good boy!” Persephone set her Ambrosia down and rubbed the only petting head of the three headed red dog. “Yes you are a very good boy.” She wrinkled her nose as Cerberus exhaled. “But your breath smells like satyr sack.”

Cerberus whined but calmed down and put his head on her feet. Persephone sipped her Ambrosia to get the smell out of her nose.

“There is!” Nyx couldn’t help but be happy as Zagerus bested his father again.

“That was quick.” Persephone said as Zagerus lowered Coronacht.

“From what I saw he looked to have been seeking out Artemis.”

“Maybe someday we should reach out to her so they can meet together on the surface. I think they would both enjoy a chance to talk alone.” Persephone sighed. “I just haven’t worked out how to extend his time on the surface.”

“She has often expressed a wish to go hunting with him… Oh dear.”

They watched as Zagreus reached out to pet a cobra. It bit him and the Styx swept him away. “Well that was that.” Persephone said and finished her glass.

“Watching him thrash Theseus is always entertaining.” Nyx waved her hand and the scrying bowl stopped showing the surface.

Zagreus ran into the garden then waved his hands as he tried to regain control over his momentum. “Neither of you were in your usual spots I was worried.”

“We were just taking a break.” Persephone stood up and Zagreus dashed over to give her a hug.

Zagreus pulled away and saw the bottle of Ambrosia. “Oh good you are drinking it.” He pet Cerberus as he stepped over to hug Nyx as well, he tried to hug them equally.

Nyx appreciated his effort, she was glad that while he was happy to have his true mother back. He never wavered in his love for her as well. “How was your run?”

“Good, I think it was my record for not getting hit.” Zagerus pointed at a little purple butterfly clip on his chest. “Than’s gift worked really well this time.”

“I’m glad.”

Zagerus zipped around to see Than standing in the doorway to the wall. “Than!”

Than tipped his head towards Zagerus’s room. “Meg’s setting up your bedroom.”

“Nice!”

Persephone and Nyx smiled as they watched the two head off to enjoy some mutual pleasure. Cerberus headed off to properly greet Hades. The former capped the Ambrosia. “Well we should get back to work.”

“Yes and perhaps we should set up a contract to get him a door.” Nyx said and shared a laugh with Persephone who said. “I am sure he’ll catch on if we give him the option.”


End file.
